Heartsong's Fate
by Moonstar of Brightclan
Summary: The young Thunderclan cat Heartsong knows something is not right in the lake territory. She soon finds out that various cats from all the clans have been plotting something terrible. Can she stop these horrors, or is it too late?
1. Chapter 1

**THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader** : Stripestar, a sliver tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Heartpaw

 **Deputy** : Darksoul, a black tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Fawnprance, a light brown she cat with orange eyes

Apprentice, Boringpaw

 **Warriors** : Beaversong, a brown tom with yellow eyes

Hollywhisper, a black she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Fluffypaw

Nettleblaze, a fiery red tom with amber eyes

Flythroat, a blackish gray she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Zephyrpaw

Pigeonsting, a gray tom with one amber eyes, one eyes is missing

Apprentice, Shallowpaw

Sushisun, a brown tabby she cat with yellow eyes

Lochystem, a brown tom with blue eyes

Lightningwaters, a yellow and blueish gray tom with purple eyes

Sandystrike, a yellow she-cat with one green eyes and one blue eyes

Pineappledusk, a yellow tom with green eyes

Foxspiral, a red tabby she cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Tatterpaw

Halfriver, a black tom with amber eyes

Wolfleg, a dark gray tom with pale golden and pale silver spots and green eyes

Apprentice, Soulpaw

Ashenskip, a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices** : Heartpaw, a beautiful white she cat with light ginger patches and blue eyes

Boringpaw, a dull gray tom with amber eyes

Fluffypaw, a very poofy white she cat with yellow eyes

Zephyrpaw, a black tom with one green eyes and one amber eyes

Shallowpaw, a pale brown and pale gray she cat with amber eyes

Tatterpaw, a blueish gray tom with very shredded ears

Soulpaw, a handsome white tom with dark gray patches and amber eyes

 **Queens** : Rabbitflank, a gray she cat with amber eyes

Stumpymuzzle, a brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Delicateflight, a yellow she cat with green eyes

 **Kits** : Rapidkit, a tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

Furzlekit, a fluffy brown and white tom with green eyes

Hoverkit, a gray she-cat with blue eyes

Spongekit, a yellow tom with purple eyes

 **Elders** : Ivydream, a silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Eclipsemoon, a black tom with red front paws and blue eyes

Toadwish, a brown she-cat with lumpy fur and purple eyes

Twistingeyes, a black tom with crossed amber eyes, the oldest cat in the world

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader** : Leopardstar, an unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Mistyfoot, a dark gray she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Mothwing, a dappled golden she-cat with amber eyes

 **Warriors** : Reedwhisker, a black tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Hollowpaw

Graymist, a pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Troutpaw

Mintfur, a light gray tabby tom with orange eyes

Icewing, a white she cat with blue eyes

Minnowtail, a dark gray she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Mossypaw

Pebblefoot, a mottled gray tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Rushpaw

Mallownose, a light brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Robinwing, a tortoiseshell and white tom with amber eyes

Beetlewhisker, a brown and white tabby tom with orange eyes

Petalfur,a gray and white she cat with blue eyes

Grasspelt, a light brown tom with amber eyes

 **Apprentices** :Hollowpaw, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Troutpaw, a pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes

Mossypaw, a brown and white she cat with green eyes

Rushpaw, a light brown tabby tom with orange eyes

 **Queens** : Duskfur, a brown tabby she cat with green eyes

Mosspelt, a tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes

 **Kits** : Unknown

 **Elders** : Dapplenose, a mottled gray she cat with amber eyes

Pouncetail, a ginger and white tom with green eyes

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **Leader** : Blackstar, a white tom with huge jet black paws and amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Russetfur, a dark ginger she cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Littlecloud, a very small tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Flametail

 **Warriors** : Oakfur, a small brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Ferretpaw

Rowanclaw, a ginger tom with amber eyes

Smokefoot, a black tom with orange eyes

Toadfoot, a dark brown tom with amber eyes

Applefur, a mottled brown she cat with green eyes

Crowfrost, a black and white tom with blue eyes

Ratscar, a brown tom with long scar across his back and amber eyes

Apprentice, Pinepaw

Snowbird, a pure white she cat with red eyes

Tawnypelt, a tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Starlingpaw

Olivenose, a tortoiseshell she cat with green eyes

Owlclaw, a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Shrewfoot, a gray she cat with black feet and blue eyes

Scorchfur, a dark gray tom with amber eyes

Redwillow, a brown and ginger tom with orange eyes

Tigerheart, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Dawnpelt, a cream furred she cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Flametail, a ginger tom with blue eyes

Ferretpaw, a cream and gray tom with amber eyes

Pinepaw, a black she cat with green eyes

Starlingpaw, a ginger tom with orange eyes

 **Queens** : Kinkfur, a tabby she cat with long fur that sticks out at all angles and blue eyes

Ivytail, a black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat and amber eyes

 **Kits** : Unknown

 **Elders** : Cedarheart, a dark gray tom with orange eyes

Tallpoppy, a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Snaketail, a dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail and orange eyes

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye and blue eyes

 **WINDCLAN**

 **Leader** : Onestar, a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Deputy** : Ashfoot, a gray she cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Kestrelflight, a mottled gray tom with green eyes

 **Warriors** : Crowfeather, a dark gray tom with blue eyes

Owlwhisker, a light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Whiskerpaw

Whitetail, a small white she cat with blue eyes

Nightcloud, a black she cat with amber eyes

Gorsetail, a very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

Weaselfur, a ginger tom with white paws and green eyes

Harespring, a brown and white tom with amber eyes

Leaftail, a dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Antpelt, a brown tom with one black ear and orange eyes

Emberfoot, a gray tom with two dark paws and green eyes

Heathertail, a light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Furzepaw

Breezepelt, a black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice, Boulderpaw

Sedgewhisker, a light brown tabby she cat with blue eyes

Swallowtail, a dark gray she cat with green eyes

Sunstrike, a tortoiseshell she cat with large white mark on her forehead and amber eyes

 **Apprentices** : Furzepaw, a gray and white she cat with yellow eyes

Boulderpaw, a large pale gray tom with green eyes

Whiskerpaw, a light brown tom with blue eyes

 **Queens** : Unknown

 **Kits** : Unknown

 **Elders** : Webfoot, a dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Tornear, a tabby tom with green eyes

 **Prolouge**

Once there was a beautiful cat names Destinyshine. She was all white with sky blue eyes. But she was both pretty and wise, as well as nice and skilled, so she was the deputy of Thunderclan.

Nobody knew who the lucky cat who was her mate was, except of course the mate and her.

She was expecting kits, but she was so noble she went out to help her clan any ways since she was deputy. It was very cold, but Destinyshine was helping to catch prey by herself in the snowy forest. She had just caught a big fat rabbit when suddenly she fell over in pain. Her kits were coming.

Her pure white pelt blended into the snow on the ground, and she was in the middle of the territory, and too in pain to call for help. So, no one saw her or could help. Cold snow fell on her pelt making her cold body even colder.

It was a difficult birth with two kits as the outcome. She lay there exhausted and shivering, weakly licking her two tiny little kits.

Then a warrior named Darksoul, her oldest brother who was from her clan found her. She was dying of coldness and exhaustiveness.

"Oh no! My poor sister!" Darksoul meowed, trying to help her up.

"It is no use." Destinyshine said in her soft voice, "I am going to Starclan."

Darksoul hung his head in sorrow.

"But wait." Destinyshine meowed, "You can help me after I am gone. Tell the leader that I said you will be the next deputy. And..." She gasped for breath, her eyes tired. "Bring my kits back to the clan so they can be as much as a blessing as I know they are."

"Okay," Darksoul meowed. "You have a tom and a she cat, so what are there names?"

With the last of her strength, Destinyshine pointed to the white tom with gray patches and said, "The tom is Soulkit."

And to the white she cat with orange patches, "My beautiful daughter, lovely beyond words, a blessing to the world and everyone, is Heartkit."

Then Destinyshine died. It was very sad.

Darksoul gently picked up her body and her two small children in his jaws. The tom, Soulkit, squirmed and cried, but Heartkit was silent and quiet. Darsoul then slowly walked back to camp. He was sad because Destinyshine had been his only sister.

When he got there, he gently set down the kits, and then his sibling's pale furred body. He looked at the Clan with his amber eyes. "Destinyshine is gone." He said sadly.

The entire Thunderclan was mourning now. Some cried.

Then the leader Stripestar stepped forward. He had silver tabby fur. And green eyes. His eyes that were green were also sad looking. "She was a good deputy. I will miss her." he said. "Now, since you are her brother, Darksoul, I have a feeling she wants you to be deputy next. So you are."

Thunderclan seemed to cheer up but they were still pretty sad.

Darksoul looked around. "Wait." he said. "Which queen will raise my beautiful sister's beautiful kits?"

For a moment no one spoke. But then Delicateflight, a yellow she cat who had a motherly instinct yet no kits of her own came.

"I will care for them." she said gently. "What are their names?"

"The tom is Soulkit and the she cat is Heartkit." Darksoul explained.

The clan started to cheer the kits's names. Delicateflight walked to them with glowing eyes. She nuzzled Soulkit. Then she stopped at Heartkit. "I can tell this one is going to be special." she meowed. "She is so beautiful and has such a peaceful, amazing feeling in her. She will grow up to be very important and who knows, she might even be the leader and save all of Thunderclan one day! I will do my best to care for this gorgeous blessing of Starclan themselves."

And right then, at the word Starclan, Heartkit's eyes opened. They were an incredible sparkling sapphire blue color. She looked up at the clear crystal night stars of summer night and felt her mother's spirit right beside her, always.


	2. Chapter 2

So Heartkit and Soulkit were raised by Delicateflight. Heartkit remembered her mother, and missed her a little, but was other wise as happy has her brother Soulkit.

Then the time came, many moons later, when the two had to become apprentices. Soulkit bounced around excitedly as Deli cateflight tried to calm him. Heartkit sat quietly, thoughtfully thinking of how she could help Thunderclan.

Now the leader, Silverstar, jumped onto a rock and said, "All cats in Thunderclan who are old enough ton catch their own prey, join beneath the high rock for a meeting!"

Heartkit and Soulkit walked out nervously. They sat on the lower edge of the high rock.

"These two cats are old enough to be apprenctices." said Stripestar. "So, Soulkit...your mentor shall be Wolfleg. Your name is now Soulpaw."

Wolfleg stepped towards Soulpaw. He was a good warrior, so Heartkit felt happy for her brother.

"And, Heartpaw, I will mentor you my self." Stripestar went on.

Heartpaw's jaw dropped. She was going to be trained by the clan leader!

Every cat in Thunderclan began to cheer. "Heartpaw! Soulpaw! Heartpaw! Soulpaw! Heartpaw!"

Heartpaw ran over to her brother, her blue eyes glowing. "Congrats, Soupaw." she said happly.

"You too!" said Soulpaw, flicking his tail. "Let's check out our new den mates!"

Heartpaw trotted to the apprentice's's den. She looked inside at all the cats in there. "Hello." she said sweetly.

Fluffypaw, Zephyrpaw, Shallowpaw and Tatterpaw all looked at her admiringly. They were happy to have such a kind and beautiful cat as their new companion.

Heartpaw sat down in a nest in the corner, next to Soulpaw. "It sure is fun being apprentices." she meowed.

"Yeah." Soulpaw agreed.

Later that after noon, Heartpaw was taken into the forest by Wolfleg and Silverstar for battle training.

Soulpaw was practicing with Wolfleg, but Heartpaw got to fake fight against Stripestar himself.

Stripestar jumped forward, almost knocking her over but she dodged just in time. Then Heartpaw used her sheathed paws to hit his ear. The leader stumbled back, and she pounced, pinning him down gently enough to not be hurt but strong enough so he was defeated.

Then Stripestar got up. "Wow!" he said. "We have a great fighter instinct here!"

Soulpaw looked over. He was also a good fighter but not nearly as good as Heartpaw. "I can't wait for my first battle!" he said.

"Well, I do not like to hurt other living creatures." said Heartpaw. "So when I go into battle I will fisght without hurting any cat."

Wolfleg looked over and nodded slowly. "Good idea. But the rest of us do need to hurt them just so you know."

Heartpaw shrugged. "I won't that is all."

Silverstar flicked his tail. "Okay." he said. "Let's go back to camp. It is getting late."

So Heartpaw went back to her nest and fell asleep. She dreamed of her mother in Starclan.


End file.
